Automobile engines and closely related accessories and auxiliary equipment occupy more and more of the available space in the engine compartment. As a result, less and less space is available for the purpose of obtaining ready access, with tools, to such items as oil filters.
Oftentimes the spaces remaining to the side of an oil filter are so minimal that an oil filter turning wrench can hardly be attached, and there is practically no room available to facilitate moving the tool for the purpose of turning the filter.
Previous oil filter wrenches have been devised for use with a ratchet wrench and extension; however, such previous oil filter wrenches have had distinct problems in assuring that the ratchet wrench or extension will remain attached to the filter wrench.